Carpe Diem
by Natsuflado69
Summary: "Live Life to the Fullest. Seize the Day! That's my motto now. No longer am I shackling myself and I now choose to give way to my bestial side and live my life the way I want to. Sure, it's a strange world I live in now, but when you're the last man alone in a world of lusty women...then yeah, you're living in a weird world. But hey, who's to say you can't have fun, right? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**YOOOOOOOO! I'm coming at you with…well I guess it's technically a story, but to me, it's gonna be a bunch of just smut snippets filled with a potential plot probably. Just warning you know, this is gonna be PURE smut. While I do have serious fanfics, I also want some raunchy ones as well. Sorry, but the testosterone flows deep within my sould and I must write this! …Haha sorry. Seriously, this is gonna be a To-Love Ru fic (BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE THIS MANGA/SHOW) and it's gonna be a mass crossover with various other games and animes for a…well a cheap reason, but hey, why not? ;) Anyways, people who like smut, just kick back and relax and…enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything within this story. All of these properties belong to their various owners**

I…I can't believe this is happening. Although, how can one truly believe something like this. It's…like something out of some kind of crappy harem anime. How could someone like me…possibly end up…well, being the last man on Earth. Yeah, you heard that right. "Now, how did something like this happen?" I hear you ask. Well, leave it to my air-headed, pink-haired alien fiancée to create some kind of…to be honest, I have no idea. She always comes up with these weird inventions with weird names that I can't remember to save my life. Basically, her invention somehow managed to transport all the male species off of this planet. Luckily, it had something to do with my blood, so my Dad was safe. Everyone else though…not so much. Lala tells me that they're safe and sound, just…in a different dimension or something. Although, that's not the worst part. Then again, when I tell you this, you'll probably call me a fucking idiot or something. Let me just tell you now, that I tried to fight this. With every fiber of my being, I tried, but I couldn't. So…somehow, thanks to one of Lala's famous side-effects, the women on this planet…well their sex drives were just…amplified or something. I know, I know, wow…now, as a hormonal teenager, you're probably, thinking what a paradise, right? Wrong. Maybe for a normal teenager, but not for me. I've tried my entire life to stay normal. To keep my…urges maintained. But…well, according to Mikado, that was very unhealthy for me. Now, thanks to that, I've seemed to acquire some kind of…god-like falling ability that causes me to…well fondle any women I fall onto. Many seem to enjoy it (Momo especially…) while others (Kotegawa and Yami for example) hate it. Then again, odd smiles are often seen as I…WAIT! Come on, stay focused! Ugh…this is hard…so very hard. HRGH! Stop it! Come on! Listen, you have to believe me when I say that I tried to hold myself back…that I tried to keep myself normal, but…*sigh* don't judge me too harshly. Strangely enough though, for some reason, people soon began to forget other men had ever existed on the planet before I became the sole survivor. And, with their amplified libidos, may came to me to…well, you can guess. I, being completely sound of mind, obviously said no and refused to…sell my body out like that. Neither did I want to take advantage of the many girls and women that came to me for sexual release. But…time passed and Lala still couldn't find any way of bringing back the men. With every day passed, more and more women came to me…begging me to help me give them release. Little did I know that I too wanted to help them. I craved their bodies…quickly, I went to Mikado for some sort of medicine, but seeing as she was a HUGE pervert, she told me to suck it up…and "suck" them. She…she didn't say suck, but I prefer not to use the F-word….unless provoked or I'm in a state of pure orgasmic…AHEM, yes well I still refused to partake in any of their bodies. Time continued to pass and it became harder and harder for me to hold myself back. I tried to…but I couldn't! One day, I rushed to Lala's room to try to beg her for some way to bring back the other men…but instead I came across Momo…who was with some other pink-haired girl. Strangely enough, she looked like a sister of hers, but she wasn't. She had a slender physique, with curved hips and small breasts. She had green eyes that contrast her pink, pig-tailed hair which extends to just above her shoulders. Her hair also had two decorative silver antennae. Her outfit consisted of a pink and white baby-doll lingerie with light-pink panties that had a purple butterfly shape attached to the front of them. She wore a white collared necklace with a pink choker top that had a red heart shape on the front of it. She had large, butterfly-like, translucent fairy wings that are patterned in pink, wore light pink stockings which covered the lower parts of her thighs, and wore purple ballerina shoes. No, she introduced herself as Kyu and she was apparently some kind of fairy from some other planet. Apparently, Momo had met her at the party she and her sisters had attended on Deviluke. Kyu then told me that she was the true cause of the men's disappearance and that the only way to get them back…was to seduce ebery single women on this planet…

Yes you heard that right. As any sane man would do, I demanded she return the men back to this planet, but she refused. I quickly begged her afterwards that she just had to before…before my urges took control. Kyu laughed as she heard that and pinched my cheek. She called my adorable and gave me news that broke my heart. The pink-haired fairy told me that, even if she wanted, she couldn't bring back the men. Only her boss, the Goddess of Love, had that power and the only way her boss would do that is if I managed to seduce her as well. And, the only way to do that was to…seduce every women on the planet. It was a way of showing I was truly worthy of seducing a goddess. I was confounded why this woman would honestly care about my life and I asked her why. She replied that she found my life interesting as well as sad. My refusal to so much as touch a woman saddened her and it was her job as a love fairy to help me live life to the F'ing fullest. For a love fairy…she sure had a dirty mouth. But…I couldn't just…how could I simply reject all sense of moral decency just to appease some love Goddess. I asked the fairy how I, a simple teenager, could justify something such as this. She smiled at me…she was so lovely…and she beckoned me to her. I walked to her…my body…my body was weak. My soft flesh…was weak against her charms. I then stopped myself and remembered who I was and refused to walk any further. Kyu laughed and remembered that Momo had told her about how I had held my own against the charm of the last Charmian in existence, Momo's mother. She walked to me and leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "Carpe Diem."

Those words…those sole words. Those are the only justification I can truly offer any of you. "Seize the day. Live life to the fullest!" Carpe Diem. Surely most of you all think I'm foolish to fight these…beautiful women…I was alone on a planet with beautiful women and I tried to stop myself from…well, I'm done telling this story. Instead, I suppose I should just show you. I'll fast forward for your enjoyment I suppose. That way, you won't have to see me fight myself and longer and just enjoy seeing me fall deeper and deeper into the lusty shame that was my world. But…as time went on, my morals began to loosen and I began to enjoy the world that lay before me. Judge me all you want. But now…I only follow one ideal. Carpe Diem.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Uhhhhh! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Uhhhhh uhhhhh yeah! Oh….oh Momo! Momo!" I yelled, thrusting my hips deeper into the youngest of the pink-haired princesses. She moaned in delight as she wrapped her arms around my neck and drew me in for another kiss. Our tongues swirled around the other with our saliva swishing among the others mouth as we moaned together. My bulging erection pistoned deeper inside of her crevice and I felt I was at my peak. I was about to blow…but I wasn't wearing condom.

"Inside! Please, I want inside of me, Rito!" Momo screamed, feeling my cock twitch which signaled her that I was about to cum. I smiled as I heard that. I honestly preferred doing it inside, but I loved her too much to do anything against than what she wanted. I loved her…I loved her so much for doing this all for me. While it was a strange thing to do for the man you loved: creating a harem. And not just any harem, but a harem that spanned throughout not just the entire world, but also different planes of existence as well. Haha…I'll get into more of that as time goes on, but for now. My mouth quickly lowered itself onto one of her erect tits and she moaned once again; her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her mind began to fade and the lust and love within her took over. Seeing that, I exploded within her, for the fifth time that day. I know. I don't know how my body came up with all that semen, but Mikado told me that it must have had something to do with my years and years of refusal to do anything remotely sexual. Pretty lame reason, but what else could it mean? My cock continued erupting inside the pink-haired girl, causing her to moan with each thrust I gave to her. "Rito…Rito…I love you." She whispered to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back to her, enveloping my lips with hers. I truly meant it. Although, she wasn't the only girl I fell in love with. Enough time had passed that numerous other girls, many within my own town, professed their love for me. I was especially happy when I found out that my beloved Haruna had been in love with me since I had first fallen for her as well. I then cursed myself for being so dense, but quickly accepted their love and I promised that I would spend my entire life making sure that they felt loved. As my thrusts began to lessen, I then stopped and pulled myself out of her (which caused her to moan in discontent). I then watched as I pulled my still erect cock out of her pussy and saw the torrents of cum spill out of her. With each ejaculation, I had refused to pull out and wished to keep whatever cum I erupted inside of her to stay inside. While I didn't wear a condom (mainly because I preferred doing it bareback) Momo, along with many of the other girls, participated in their own forms of safe sex. I did want kids down the line, but now…I simply wanted to enjoy myself. Pulling my eyes away from the beautiful sight of my cum leaving Momo, I then stood on top of my bed and kneeled in front of Momo's face and pushed my cock, which still had heavy amounts of my semen mixed with her own juices in front of her mouth. This was perhaps my favorite part of my sexual practice, besides the orgasm.

"Ai Rito. Such a dirty boy…I'm so glad you've finally realized the beast inside of you." She told me with a smile, pursing her lips open. I smiled as I edged my cock into her mouth and moaned as she enveloped it inside of her. Her "mouth-pussy", which I dubbed myself, was absolutely sensational. Momo…was absolutely amazing. Each time I made love to her, I cursed myself for even thinking I shouldn't go for the harem plan. She continued suckling on the head of my cock, carefully putting all her efforts to suck the remaining cum from my urethra.

"Ahh…yeah, Momo. Just like that…just like…uhhh" I moaned, lightly thrusting my hip as she closed her eyes. I pushed my hands to the sides of my bed and continued thrusting into her mouth, smiling with each thrust.

This was the life…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After finishing up, I headed downstairs to see…Kyu sniffing my underwear again. "Come on, Kyu…seriously?" I asked, crossing my arms beneath my bare chest.

Kyu merely continued to sniff my underwear as she replied, "Your human underwear fascinates me, ok? Back on my planet, we didn't have any like this. Besides, I don't think I should take advice from a guy who walks naked around his own house." She grinned, taking a slow eyeful of my naked physique.

I smiled and looked down at my naked body for all the world to see. "Meh, this is my house so…why not? Carpe Diem, right?"

The pink-haired fairy rolled her eyes with a smile as she replied, "Yeah yeah, Carpe Diem. Geez, you really took that to heart, didn't you?"

I shrugged, my light movement then caused my flaccid cock to jump. "Pretty much." Kyu noted the slight movement and closed her thighs together as she left the room. "No masturbating in my room again!"

"No deal!" She yelled back, slamming my door upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and still questioned why she preferred my room above everyone else's. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to see Mikan stare wide-eyed at my naked form. "Hey, Mikan!" I greeted her with a wave.

Mikan quickly deadpanned. "Put some clothes on."

"Fine." I replied, picking up the underwear that Kyu had dropped and put them on. Mikan rolled her eyes as she then proceeded to the kitchen to make our breakfast. Sure, she has been a little taken aback…well a LOT taken aback when all the men had disappeared, but had quickly warmed up to the prospect almost as quickly as I did. She was always much stronger than me in so many ways…but like me, she quickly fell along with me in this new world. I then walked to the front door and walked outside to bask in the fortune that had been given to me. Currently, I had seduced a portion of the women of my country, but I still had FAR MORE to go. So much more…but hey, why rush? After all, life was meant to be enjoyed.

"Rito! I need your help in the kitchen!" Mikan yelled to me.

I drew in a breath and smiled as I thought about the women I was destined to meet. What other kinds of sexual adventures would I be subjected to? Oh…I was excited. No longer was there a part of me that fought my lustful, bestial side. Nope…now I enjoyed life and lived everyday by uttering my newfound motto.

"Carpe Diem."

 **AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD THAT'S A WRAP!** **YUP! More smut for ya! Currently, I'm working on both Dragon and the Fairies and Remnants of a Demon. I just wanted to do this first because…well, seeing as how this is sort of an original story, I could make it as long as I wanted. So, here you go! Now, as I said before, PURE smut everyone! So, if you don't like smut, then feel free to look at some of my more serious works. I like to have a balance of serious fanfics mixed the raunchier ones. That way, I can sort of diversify and I can show people that I'm not just a one note kind of guy. So, I want to know if I should continue on with this. Granted, To Love-Ru fics don't get many views, but hey, this is just for fun and just be aware that these chapters will probably be more on the shorter, smuttier side.**

 **Also, just a question, do any of you want Mikan to be added to Rito's harem. I'm all for it, but what do you guy's think?**

 **SO, if you liked this, then please, favorite, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! Yup, back again with another smutty chapter of Carpe Diem! Now, there is obviously come controversy revolving around Rito and Mikan's relationship so I wanna address it as quickly as possible. Let me all just remind you…that this is fanfiction, okay? This is not real. I do not advocate incest whatsoever. However, these two don't exist in our world, and as such, it really has no personal effect on me. However, I realize that this could bug some people, so this is what I'm thinking: I'm probably gonna give Rito some kind of blood change that gives him super powers or something.**

" **Awwww lame!" I hear you say.**

 **Relax. This is fanfiction once again and I'm not gonna make him into a superhero or anything. I'm just doing this so I don't get any backlash for the romantic fling I'm going to give Rito and Mikan. This way, they are not blood-related, but there is still that brother-sister dynamic with them. So…here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: In the first chapter.**

Hearing my non-blood related sister call my name…yes you heard that right. Non-blood related. How did this happen? Well, obviously incest is a major taboo in the natural world, and as such I couldn't just give into my bestial side for this reason. However, after learning through Momo that Mikan had…somewhat confused feelings about me, I decided to confront her. Initially, she denied it, but through various probing, I finally got her to admit it. I was shocked to say the least. I mean, how would someone react to…this type of news? Obviously, I couldn't just…do that with her. But, she told me that everything was fine and that…really hurt me. I could see the calm, acceptance of her feelings and how nothing she could do could ever justify them, thus forcing her to push them down into the deep recesses of her mind. Therefore, I rushed to Lala to ask her if there was any way I could perhaps fix my DNA and give Mikan what she wanted. Seeing that sadness in her eyes, deeply troubled me and I wished for her to find happiness in this new world of ours. Lala, the upbeat person that she was, was overjoyed to hear that my…sister was in love with me. Ai, Lala the social dunce as always. Obviously, the space laws that were in effect didn't necessarily advocate for incest, but strangely enough, the laws didn't actively denounce it either. So, she strapped me to a machine, and…ugh, I don't wanna relieve that part of my life. Just know that it was extremely excruciating and…now my sister isn't technically my sister anymore. I don't know exactly what blood is flowing through my body (Lala told me it was from some dead race that used to rule the cosmos) and now for some reason, my fighting prowess has been improved to strange levels. Along with my sexual libido as well. That was probably not because of the blood though…

Anyways, so that's that. Mikan is no longer blood-related to me and now she was free to actively pursue whatever relationship she wanted with me. Granted, she was still uneasy with this new arrangement, so I didn't push her. I didn't want to anyways. In many ways, she was still that same annoying little girl I used to take care of…and now she's the one taking care of me. Strange how life throws you curve balls. Then again, this all started because a pink-haired alien princess landed in my bathtub, but hey, who am I to judge? Stepping into the kitchen, Mikan held up an empty bottle with a whitish substance stuck inside. "We're all out. You know just how much the girls love your… 'special sauce.'" She said, handing the empty bottle to me.

I sighed as I took it from her. "Geez, what am I? A cow? Besides, I just went five rounds with Momo up there. I'm too tired t-"

Suddenly a petite body crashed into me. "C'mon, Rito! Pleeeeeeease?" A green-haired teen, with a black t-shirt and pink shorts, crashed into me.

"Ai…Celine. I'm tired!" I whined.

Celine simply pouted at me as she unraveled her arms from me and stared me down. "But, I'm hungry and I can't eat without your 'sauce!'"

Yes…this was Celine now. Similar to everyone else on this planet, Celine's libido was through the roof, as well as her body. I don't know how, but Lala's strange machine somehow turned her back into her teenage body, similar to how she looked when the moonlight had affected her. The only difference was that she hasn't been able to change back.

I sighed to myself as I saw the pouting face on Celine's face. "Alright, but I'm tuckered out. Do you two mind?"

Celine smiled as she clapped her hands together. "Yes! I'd be happy to 'milk' you!"

Mikan, however, blushed as she stepped aback. "W-What?! I-I don't know if that's such a good idea!"

The green-haired teen hopped over to Mikan and grabbed her hands inside of hers. "C'mon, Mikan! Let's do it together! Like a family!" She smiled.

Mikan looked at her in bewilderment, but she could see the eagerness in her eyes and sighed. "F-Fine." She whispered.

"Yaaaaay!" Celine cheered, quickly taking off her top, allowing her small, perky breasts to jump out of her top. She then saw the surprised look on Mikan's face and said, "What? Rito needs to get excited in order for us to 'milk' him."

Mikan stared at me and I just gave her a shrug. I didn't care if she didn't wish to partake or not. I simply left it up to her. Narrowing her eyes at me, she grumbled as she slowly took off the apron she was wearing. She was actually… "Wait!" I yelled, causing her to jump up. "S-Sorry, but…a-are you sure?" I asked. I had to. After all, I needed to hear her say that she wanted to do this.

"I-I have no choice. If I don't get your 's-sauce' then I won't hear the end of it from the girls." The brown-haired girl mumbled, pulling off the apron that covered her up. She then proceeded to slowly take off the shirt that housed her petite body and finally pulled it off. Mikan was currently wearing a light pink bra to cover up and she gave me a look of embarrassment as she cautiously pulled off the shorts that she was wearing, revealing pink panties underneath. I gulped as I watched this and my cock began to harden making a large tent in my underwear.

Celine clapped in joy as she saw this and kneeled down below me with her bare bum on the ground and her hands on her legs. She then signaled Mikan to follow her lead, to which she did so begrudgingly, and lowered herself as well beneath me. I gulped as I handed them the glass and pulled down my underwear; my erect, veiny cock flopping out of its prison. The green-haired girl beamed as she saw my erection and slowly raised her hand to touch it. As her small, dainty hands caressed my beast, I moaned in pleasure as her skin touched mine. Mikan, mildly angry at being left out, followed up with her own hand. This was…fantastic. The two worked slowly as they caressed my penis, taking slow careful measures as they felt around it. Their fingers stroked the bulging veins that protruded from my cock. My hands fell down atop their heads, patting them with affection as they continued. The three of us lost track of where we truly were and enjoyed the carnality of each other's bodies.

Mikan lowered her own hand to her pulsating netherlips. She could feel the liquid drip onto the floor and moaned as she neared her face closer to my erection; her warm breath giving more vitality to the beast. Celine, happy to see the two of us enjoying ourselves, stuck out her tongue and licked the side of my bulging penis; causing me to moan out in pleasure. I loved this…oh I loved it so. Never have I cursed myself for fearing this kind of pleasure and I aimed to feel this, as well as help others feel this bliss. I was nearing my peak as I lowered my cock into the glass and screamed out as I ejaculated into the glass, watching with delight as it began filling it to the brim. My mind to wander as I wondered this was how Momo's womb had looked like as I consistently came inside of it. Finally, my ejaculations subsided and I pulled my cock out of the full glass and handed it towards the two panting girls. They stared at it in awe as a small smile grew upon their lips at their handiwork and laughed together as they had reached their goal as a family. I pushed myself against the table as I panted heavily. I smiled down at them as they seemed to enjoy their achievement and patted them on the heads one last time before pulling my underwear back on and left the room.

I exited the kitchen to make my way to Lala's room. It had been some time since I had seen her and I had really missed her company. Sure, she did drive me through the roof sometimes, but hey, she was a special person to me and there wasn't anyone I'd rather spend my life with. Then again, there were probably numerous women I'd have to spend my life with, but such was the "curse" of being the Harem King of the world. As I entered the room, I accidentally bumped into a smaller version of Lala. To be more exact, her sister, Nana. As she bumped into my hard chest, an immediate blush grew on her face as she looked at me. The middle child of the princesses had been abhorred at the prospect at the new world that she now lived in, but she quickly adapted to it with no issue (not that she would ever admit it of course.) "Hey, Nana." I greeted her with a smile.

"…Beast." She mumbled back to me, walking past me with a huff. Sure, she still called me that…but she also called me that during the times when we made love. So, it was more a term of endearment now. I turned my head and watched her perky bum bounce with each step she took and a sudden urge to grab her and take her now welled up inside of me. Forcing that thought down and remembering why I was really here, I continued my trek to Lala's room. As the doors opened before me, I saw Lala hard at work on another invention.

"Ai, Lala. Another one? You'd think after what your last major one did you would stop for at least a little while longer." I sighed as I walked up to her, realizing that the oldest of the pink-haired princesses was…naked before him.

Lala then looked up to me as she bounced up and down in jubilation. "Ahhhh Rito~ I'm so happy to see you!" She yelled, jumping atop me and wrapping her legs around me. Her bare, voluptuous body rubbing against me, filling me with various urges to push all the inventions hse had on her table and just take her here and now.

"Haha hi to you too, Lala. Breakfast is almost done, you know. Why don't you take a break for a bit?" I asked, hoping that she would indeed say yes.

Lala rubbed her chin as she thought to herself. "Hmmmm…but I'm so close to finishing my project. You're gonna love it, Rito~!"

I tilted my head at that. "What's it do?" I asked, looking at the machine that towered over us. It wasn't too tall, just a couple feet taller than the two of us. A large computer was hooked up to a cylinder-shaped structure that seemed to be downloading something.

Lala quickly hopped off of me and bounded over to the machine. "This is Gamer-Gamer Kyun~ I made it for the sole purpose for you! It's soooooooo cool! It takes any type of video character you love and brings them to you, or if you'd like, takes you to them. OH! You can also use it for any type of anime characters too! I just need to finish up on that update! Don't you just love it!" She asked, balling up her fists under her chin as she awaited my outcry of happiness.

"Lala…it's…it's AMAZING! Truly it is!" I yelled, running over to it. This was amazing! Now, not only could I enjoy the women of this planet, but any other throughout any game or anime. "Y-You're the best, Lala! I love you!" I ran to her, grabbing her in for a hug and marveled as her soft, large breasts crashed into my hard chest.

Lala simply returned the hug and smiled. "I love you too, Rito~! I love you more than anyone in the universe~!"

As eager as I was to try this, I needed to covey my proper feelings to Lala as I pulled her in for a deep kiss, to which she quickly reciprocated. Our bodies meshed together as our mouths enveloped the other. The two of our tongues swirled and twirled around and around as our bodies fell into the other. I picked her up and laid her down onto the table and pulled my underwear down to my feet. Lala clapped her hands in excitement as she saw how hard I was. She then pulled open her pussy and eagerly awaited my bulging beast. I smiled as I entered inside her wet crevice; the two of us moaning in sync as our bodies rubbed up against each other. My hands pushed themselves against the table, leaving themselves near the sides of Lala's head as I began thrusting roughly into her. "Ahhhh Rito~ Rito~ Not so rough~" She moaned, her legs wrapping around my waist. I smiled as she lied about not enjoying the vivacity of my thrusts. Her moans were evidence enough after all. I lowered my head and stuck out my tongue in front of her mouth, waiting for her own tongue to come out. The pink-haired princess smiled as she stuck out her own tongue and touched it to mine. The two of us moaned as we left our tongues outside of our mouths and continued to swirl them around the other. My hands snaked their ways upwards towards the large, marshmallowey mountains that were Lala's breasts. The two of my hands seeped deep inside of them as I gripped them tightly, forcing Lala to moan louder.

"Ahhhh Lala! Uhhhh fuck you feels so good. You're pussy…ahhh it's so warm!" I moaned, gripping her breasts tighter with each thrust. My tongue leaving her own to trail down the side of her neck, sucking with fervor atop it. Our bodies reveled in the vivaciousness of our thrusts, but like all good things, it had to end. My cock began twitching deep inside of her, and as much as I would have adored watching her face as I cum inside of her, I instead wanted to enjoy a different picture of Lala. "Lala…I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum on you!" I yelled, feeling my ejaculation at its peak and pulled it out of Lala's crevice and erupted what seemed like gallons of cum from my penis. The white, steady stream of cum spurted atop Lala's quivering body, her own juices cascading down the table thanks to her own ejaculation. She moaned in bliss as she felt the warm, white substance spurt atop her body. Sticking out her tongue, she caught several spurts of it inside of her mouth.

"Mmmmm~ Rito, you taste so good!" The eldest of the pink-haired princesses moaned, holding her hands to her cheeks as she swallowed cum.

I panted as I smiled down at her. My eyes then trailed to the machine and wondered just who should I travel to first, or maybe have them travel to me for a little…fun. "Hey, Lala…how about a test run?"

 **AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDD THAT'S A WRAP! Done with another chapter of this story and I'm happy to say that! YEAH! So, as you can see, I've created a device in my story that will now allow Rito to enjoy whomever female's body he wants throughout any game, anime, or animated movie perhaps (I.E. Jessica Rabbit, etc.) So…hehe yeah! Of any of you feel like you wanna shoot me ideas about whatever type of character you wanna see, then tell me in a review. Now, when it comes to the animes, for the device, it will be used for like fantasy-type animes. Kinda like Sailor Moon or something. If it's down to earth animes, then they probably exist in Rito's own world…or at least in this story they do XD.**

 **So, if you enjoyed this chapter, then please favorite, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

" **I'M BAAAAAACK!"…with this story! Now I know it's been a helluva long time since I updated this fic, but I've been hella busy with other stuff! But before I begin with this third chapter, I just wanna say thanks for giving this story a chance. Honestly, I didn't think this story would get much love, so thanks. Nice to see I'm not the only smut lover in this site! BTW, this story will be switching POVs between first and third. First when it comes to Rito and third when it comes to other characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or movies or games that appear anywhere in this story.**

It worked.

By god…it actually worked…

Lala's machine…WORKED! Here I was on the island…the beloved island any man could only dream of coming to. Only in games could he visit, but not like this. Not like I was. My toes dug into the sand of the beautiful beach as I inhaled the salty sea breeze. Here I was visiting perhaps the sexiest island in video game existence…

…Zack's Island.

My ears suddenly picked up several girlish squees and I beamed as I recognized those voices. My feet quickly ran towards the sound of the voices, my eagerness to see the girls overriding my senses. As I ran closer and closer, their voices became more clearer. Closer…closer! My feet then stopped…I could see them. Most of them. Four to be exact. I quickly crouched behind some rocks to avoid being seen as I watched the four women partake in a particularly intense round of volleyball. I understood though seeing as how I had played this game numerous times. Playing volleyball was certainly the best way to earn money, without of course resorting to save scumming the roulette table Nonetheless, my eyes stayed glued to the women's voluptuous forms bouncing and dancing around the court. Their forms became ever sweatier with every intense smack of the ball. Nyotengu, Helena, Honoka, and Hitomi. So beautiful…their swimsuits merely enhanced their beauty. Helena, wore her sexy Daquiri black strapless bikini with white pearl straps. Hitomi, wore her pink, yellow, and green lei on her bare breasts with a green palm frond skirt. Honoka, wore her yellow knit rectangular bikini topped with white stars and matching bikini bottom. Finally, the temptress herself, Nyotengu, wore a black flower-print bikini with side-boob openings. All so gorgeous…and I thanked Kami that I had maxed out all of their satisfaction rates as well as their excitement levels back when I was a sexually repressed teen. Not anymore though…still, I should probably introduce myself much differently. After all…

…I was naked.

I looked down to see my cock bulging with anticipation at the possibility of lying with my teenage virtual crushes. Still though, how did this all even-

" _Rito!"_

What? I looked around, hearing Lala's voice, but saw no one behind me.

" _No, Rito! I'm still in the real world! I'm watching you from a screen in my room."_

Oh…yeah, that made sense…if you take into account that I was actually inside a video game, then yeah…made sense.

"Lala, your invention works! You're amazing!" I whispered, a smile plastered on my face.

" _AW THANKS! I'm so glad you're happy, Rito! But before you start seducing the women, I just wanted to tell you how this all works."_

"Like a tutorial?" I asked.

" _Exactly!"_

"Ahh…makes sense." I nodded.

" _I'll try to explain everything as quick as possible! Everything you see around you isn't real. Or at least, not like our world real. It's all kinda confusing and I won't bore you with the science, but this world is real…just not like our world real, d'ya get it?"_

"…No." I answered.

" _Oh…well, just think of this like a parallel Earth that's almost like our planet…just not. Everything still works like a video game for example! Try bringing up the menu with your head."_

"Okay…" I closed my eyes as I envisioned the menu in front of me and instantly it popped out. My eyes widened and I turned to see the girls and everything around them paused in place. "Whoa…"

" _See? You could never do something like that in our world, but in here, it's totally possible! I've uploaded all of your games into this machine and tried to make the perfect A.I. in order to accurately represent the characters."_

"WAIT! Did you just say you made artificial intelligence…FROM MY GAMES?!"

" _Yeah. Back on my planet, making A.I. is easy. We learn how to make them in what you humans would call elementary school."_

"…Lala, you're amazing." I smiled.

" _AWWW! I love you too, Rito! I'm just happy you're finally happy with something I made! Now, if you wanna come out, just pick the QUIT button and the machine will let you right out. Have fun, Rito, but make sure you don't stay in too long. The machine uses a lot of power, so make sure you're out before it turns off."_

"Or what?" I asked, my heart racing as I could only imagine what wou-

" _Oh, you'd die of course! So make sure you're out before then! Bye, Rito!"_

"…" Yeah…that was my alien fiancée for you. Still as blunt as ever. A smile twitched from my lips. Still, I love her and always will…no matter how crazy she drives me. Still in the pause menu, I wondered just which girl to choose first. I still needed to earn the tickets that treated the player to a…well a strip pole dance. I gulped as I envisioned any of the girls dancing for me like I saw in the videos on the internet. My eyes glanced over to the women frozen at the volleyball court and wondered which of them to seduce first. Technically, I already had via the game so it wouldn't take too much work, but…still, I'd rather get to know the girls before we tool anything to the next level. I may be more sexually adventurous now, but inside still housed a boy with a pure heart about love. Cheesy and cliché as that might sound, my 'carpe diem' lifestyle was more of a model than a belief to me. And I chose to hold onto my prior 'love first' belief. It may sound lame, but if you really thought about it, it was how I earned my harem in the first place. So if it ain't broke…

My eyes staying on one girl, I nodded as I walked away and programmed some clothes onto my body; an orange Hawaiian shirt, white shorts, and sandals as I walked towards the hotel that the girls were currently living in. A smile suddenly appeared on my face as I waited in the lobby for her to show up as I paused the game in order to choose the girl of my choice. I'd imagine Lala had programmed the A.I. to recognize me at a glance as I clicked the girl's portrait and unpaused the game once again. An hour passed before I saw all of the girls walk inside the hotel, smiling from another exciting day at the beach. Kasumi was teasing Ayane about one of their beach flags matches, as the purple-haired ninja growled in an irritated way as she stomped away towards the elevator. The orange-haired ninja giggled and walked over towards the elevator, along with Honoka, whom was rubbing her belly and moaning about being hungry, Marie Rose, who rolled her eyes at her best friend's hunger problem, Hitomi, walking arm in arm with Momiji which signaled to me that they were partners in the game at the moment, Helena, whom yawned to herself in a rather cute but proper manner as covered her mouth with an open palm, while Kokoro skipped down the lobby with a happy smile on her face. And finally…her…Nyotengu, perhaps the most seductive of the cast of women with her pale, creamy skin, her curvy hips, and her large bust. Not to mention that endearing small beauty mark on the left of her chin. At the moment, she was missing her iconic wings, but luckily I had managed to help her acquire enough magic power in order to somewhat overpower the neutralizing barrier around New Zack Island, thus earning her…good graces. But not only that, but I also saw the sort of small soft spot that she seemed to hold for humans, such as myself and the girls, which was even how we both managed to overpower the magic-neutralizing barrier. I catch her eyes, her beautiful purple eyes stare me down as a devilish smile graces her soft pink lips. I can see her bluish black hair swish with every step she takes, while her ample bosom jiggles, most likely by her own design. After all, she wasn't known as the 'Naughty Tengu Princess' for nothing. She stares at me as she takes a seat near a chair beside me, never breaking eye contact, leaning her chin onto an open palm as she whispers, "You're finally here."

"Y-You know?" I say, quite shocked to learn that the A.I. knew about my coming.

She nodded with a smile. "We all know. Your alien fiancée, our creator, placed us into these bodies, making us acclimate and assume their personalities. I must say…it's not as bad as I had initially thought. Soon enough, I bonded with Nyotengu's own 'soul'…and now we are one. I am her, she is me. Together, we are Nyotengu."

"…That was rather long just to say, 'Hi, my name is…'" I chuckled, earning a brow raise from her.

"You're a rather cheeky human, aren't you?" Nyotengu grinned, reaching over and touching my hand. I gulp nervously as I feel her fingers slowly rub over my hand. I can feel her…so soft. This is real…oh so real. I nod, eliciting a laugh from her. "Oh don't tell me you're nervous. And here I thought my cheeky little human and I could have some fun together…was I wrong?" The tengu princess asked, her eyes staring deep into my own, searching for an answer…the answer she craved.

' _Come on! Come on! Don't stop now, you're so close! Be confident, just like with Haruna and Kotegawa! Don't go back to being a total spaz!'_ Steeling my nerves, I reach with my other hand and cover hers with a smile. "Oh yes, my naughty little tengu princess, you and I, along with every woman on this island will experience a pleasure no A.I. could ever dream of feeling." That seemed to be the correct response as I see her smile grow.

"Good…so, shall we retire to the bed room? Or are you feeling daring enough to make me experience pleasure here?" The bluish-black haired woman asked, a faux innocent look on her face.

"B-Bed room?! D-Don't you think that's moving a bit too f-fast? I though may-" She quickly silenced me with a chaste, forceful kiss, effectively shutting me up. My eyes widened as her lips crashed into mine and just as quickly left leaving me with a gaping mouth open.

"Oh my sweet, this body has lived for millennia without the touch of a man, besides the fighting it's encountered. So, let's just skip straight to the naughty bits and I promise you we can play all the romantic parts later. Unless…" A devilish grin formed around her lips as she stared at me.

"…I don't like that look. Wh-what…a-are…y" I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier as my body began to lean back and forth.

"Ooooo are you feeling tired, my love? Don't worry, I promise you that when you wake up…I'll be the one to treat you to a pleasure no human has felt in their lives." The naughty tengu princess whispered, her beautiful and somewhat evil smile both comforting me and leaving me with a feeling of dread as I collapsed to the floor. But above all else…

…I was excited.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _ **Unknown Location**_

My eyes slowly began to open up after what felt like an incredibly long nap. I quickly looked around and suddenly remembered what had happened prior to falling asleep and tried getting up, only to find it damn near impossible. My eyes trailed around the room to find myself in some kind of dojo with straw mats and sliding panel doors. Furiously, I kept trying and trying only to fail again and again, almost as if some magical power was keepin-

"Oh…" I muttered to myself, and as soon as I did, a figure flew forward from the shadows of the dojo and slid onto my form. "Who-…oh wow." I gasped, the familiar form of the tengu princess lying atop my frozen form. However, the only difference was this time…she was completely, beautifully nude. "I-whoa-I…uh…" I rambled incoherently, my brain fried from the overwhelming beauty that was on top of me. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at her bare body slowly rubbing against me while her confident gaze looked on me, and her soft and perky bosom jiggled with every breath as another devilish smile formed on her lips. Placing her hands on top of my chest, the tengu princess rubbed her bare pussy against my clothed crotch area, causing me to moan in ecstasy as she hummed with enjoyment at my moans. "Oh man…oh yeah…uhhh…" I moaned, my penis slowly growing with every rub of her pussy against my crotch. In a rather cute fashion, as my erection began bulging through my shorts, a curious and excited face formed across her face as she let out a soft gasp, slowly pointing her finger atop my mouth. Suddenly, my eyelids became heavier and heavier once again as I groaned and blacked out once again. _'Damn it…'_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I don't know how long I was out, but as soon as I regained consciousness, pleasure filled my head. I could feel a warm sensation coiled around my member, forcing me to moan out in pleasure. I suddenly shot open my eyes as I moaned again, desperately trying to move my body. I still couldn't move, but only this time instead of being forced down by magic, I instead had my hands held down behind a chair as my legs were equally tied down to the legs of the chair. Instinctively, my head then turned to the point where I was experiencing the most pleasure as I saw a most glorious site; a beautiful tengu woman eagerly giving me a blowjob. Seeing me awake draws Nyotengu's attention and a small smile twitched near the edges of her lips and her and her hands wrap around my dick as the tengu's mouth bobs even faster than before. I throw my head back as I let out a loud moan, bucking my hips as best as possible. "Oh yes yes yes yes yes! Oh yeah, just like that. Oh fuck fuck, uhhhhhhhh!" I yelled out, a smile stretching across my face. Seeing my pleasure caused the naughty tengu princess to smile as my cock twitched with every bob of her head, causing wet juices to leak from her excited and eager pussy.

' _Mmmmmmm just sucking his cock is enough to get me wet! Truly this is a human worthy of me!'_ The tengu haughtily thought to herself, still bobbing her head to her own gleeful pace. With every bob and suck, the tengu princess could feel herself become more and more invigorated with the thrill of sex. The feeling felt almost similar to what she felt in the heat of battle; the sweat, the touches…the ecstasy! Oh it felt so good! With every touch, she could feel the boy fall deeper and deeper into her grasp, and she loved it. Slowly, Nyotengu ceased her caresses and, to her dismay, pulled away her mouth from the boy's twitching erection. She gave him an innocent look as she stared upwards at the boy and pushed herself upwards as stood above the sitting teen. Her eyes caught the furtive, excited breathes the human boy was exuding, causing her to become even more turned on. Slowly, she pulled herself over the boy's legs and pushed her pussy slowly downwards, allowing Rito's erection to barely miss the mark of entering inside of her. "Have I managed to please you? Have I managed to make good on my words? To show you a pleasure beyond your comprehension?" The tengu princess whispered, smiling down at the grinning teen.

I laughed as she asked me the question, motioning to my tied form with my head. "Well I gotta say, when you tengus go all out, you really bring the kinky stuff." I said to the naughty tengu, causing her to throw her head back with a haughty chuckle. She then immediately began rubbing her crevice against the head of my cock, forcing me to groan from the pleasure shooting to my brain. I could feel the wet folds of her pussy touch my head, trying desperately to suck me in, to bathe me in the warm labia inside.

"Do you want me?" She asked in a hushed tone, slowly moving her body back and forth, tempting me with every sway of her hips. Slowly, she reached up to cup on of her jiggling breasts, twisting one of the now erect tits from her marshmallow-like bosom. "Can you feel my pussy begging for you? Pleading to enter inside of me? Would you like that?" Nyotengu asked once more, slowly licking her lips with a delightful smile on her face.

"…Y-Yes." I managed to groan out desperately.

The naughty tengu chuckled at my words. "Good. Then all you have to do is devote yourself to me."

"W-What?" I asked her, groaning once more at her pussy rubbing against the head of my erection.

"Devote yourself to me and I promise that I will assist you in gorging yourself in the beautiful flesh of not only the girls on the island, but of the rest of the girls in this game." She said, moving towards my ear. "Just say this…" Whispers entered my ears as she chuckled once more and licked the outer rim of my ear as she awaited my response.

"…I d-devote myself to you, The Beautiful and Powerf-ful Nyotengu. I-I promise to show this world your beauty and grace. And to usher in an empire w-with you as their queen. This I swear." I uttered, every word sending a wave of pleasure as Nyotengu slowly descended her wet pussy onto my cock, causing her to throw her head back with a loud moan of ecstasy.

A devious smile formed onto the tengu princess's face as she pulled herself closer to the human boy's body and wrapped an arm around his neck as she grinded her hips against his pelvis. Finally, with this boy, she could overtake the rest of fighters, but not in the ways of her evil ancestors. No, that was far too boring and cliché. No, with this handsome boy, she would rule, but not with anger, but with compassion. The compassion that she was able to learn from the girls on the island, as well as the human that had assisted her in getting her wings back. With every grind of her hips, Nyotengu could feel a warm essence boil in her chest. She couldn't decipher just what it was, but it left her all the more eager to feel it inside of her. Slowly, the bluish-black haired tengu pulled herself upwards, leaving only the head of Rito's cock inside of her pussy. "Are you ready, my sweet prince?" She asked him, licking her lips once again, causing the orange-haired teen's heart to nearly leap from his chest.

"Y-YES!" I yelled, eager to consummate this new relationship between himself and the tengu princess. Quickly, and delighted to hear the boy's acceptance, Nyotengu slammed her hips downwards, allowing the teen's erection even deeper into her pussy, thus bringing them both enormous amounts of pleasure. They both moaned in ecstasy as they continued thrusting and grinding their pelvises against the other, desperately seeking the climax to commemorate this new alliance. "Ahhh! Uh! Y-Yeah! Ohhhh Nyotengu! I feel so good inside of you! Ahhh!" I grunted, moaning out animalistic groans as my cock moved ever and ever farther into the recesses of the tengu's delectable pussy.

"Mmmmm! Yes! Ah ah ah! Oh I feel so good to, my sweet! Ohhh! I didn't know humans had su-UH!" Nyotengu squealed, feeling my mouth attach to one of her erect areola. She then quickly grabbed ahold of his head and held it closer to her bosom as the teen sucked to his delight, his tongue trailing over the firm and erect tit. "Mmmm yes, my love! Enjoy the carnality of our bodies! Embrace your bestial side! Together…we'll spread this love to the others, but tonight, we dine in the ecstasy of ourselves!" She smiled, letting out even louder moans and losing control of her magic and causing her black wings to protrude from her back. "Oh yes yes yes YES!" The naughty tengu shouted, pulling the human teen in for a passionate kiss as their lips collided, and their tongues intertwined with one another. The two moaned in their intimate embrace as Rito couldn't hold his power in anymore, and thanks to his alien blood, ripped his bindings apart from the chair, and pushed the tengu onto the ground. Not once breaking apart their connection from one another. "UHH! Yes, you animal! Ohhh! Fuck me harder! Oh slam your hips deeper! OHHH!" Nyotengu screamed with every hard thrust Rito pounded into her, his hands groping the woman's enormous and bountiful breasts as his tongue player with Nyotengu's own.

The two could feel their climax slowly encroaching, neither wanting this feeling to end. Unfortunately, the two knew that all good things had to end. As their climaxes grew ever nearer, the tengu wrapped her arms around the back of the boy's neck and her legs around his waist, pushing the boy's thrusts even deeper into her pussy. "Oh fuck! Oh, I'm gonna cum! Ohhhh I'm gonna cuuuum!" I screamed outwards, barely holding back my climax until-

"Inside, darling! It's okay! Fill me with your seed! Fulfill our pact with your essence inside me!" The naughty tengu screamed, licking her lips with a devilish smile on her face.

That was enough for me and as I thrusted one final time, the slit of my cock exploded open end unleashed what felt like a torrent of cum forward. As I did, I could see her face explode with an ahegao-like facial expression as she came from my own ejaculation. Our juices flooded into one another, mixing together, joining to become one perfect substance. As it began filling the tengu's crevice, it slowly billowed outwards and seeped onto the straw mats on the floor. Panting from exertion, I pulled out of her pussy, eliciting a moan of discontent from her, and caused even more of our fluids to seep out onto the floor. Slowly, I laid my body next to hers as we stared upwards at the ceiling above us with elated smiles on our faces. "Hehe…so, how's that for a human, huh?" I chuckled, a grin formed around my mouth.

Nyotengu laughed as she answered, "Definitely exceeded my expectations."

"That's…good. Was kinda hoping for more of a compliment, but I guess I'll take what I can get." I said, rubbing my head embarrassedly.

She looked towards me with her purple piercing eyes and gave me a beautiful, almost angelic, smile. "Oh my sweet, believe me, you've also managed to show me a pleasure I've not felt in millennia. And because of that…" The tengu smirked devilishly as she crawled closer to me and whispered, "…I'll pleasure you like that tenfold for as long as we both shall live." Nyotengu tittered, licking her lips as she held my body close to hers, pulling my mouth to her breast. "Rest and replenish, darling. For tomorrow…we spread our love to the others." She smiled downwards at me, moaning as my mouth latched ahold onto one of her nipples. "Mmmm…darling…"

 **AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD THAT'S A WRAP! OOOOOOOO BOY! It's really been a while for this chapter! A long time coming! Sorry about that, but I've been hella busy with work and school, and I've been focusing on my more popular stories to boot. But, since it had been a while since this had been updated, I thought I might try my hand at writing more smut. I hope you all liked it!**

 **Also, if you didn't already know, and you're a fan of Marvel, I've got a new story up called The Meta Dragon of Marvel! It's a crossover with Fairy Tail+Marvel (obviously!). Plus, I have other crossovers with DC, RWBY, One Piece, and a regular Fairy Tail harem fic. So, I'd be most appreciative if you'd check them out whenever you get the chance.**

 **As for this story, if you like what you saw, and you wanna see more, then please Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
